Normal is a Town in Illinois
by Grunge Sponge
Summary: Hazard has normal, everyday issues such as selling her newspapers, carry the weight of being second-in-command to Spot Conlon, and keeping her newsie life a secret from her over-protective father and three brothers.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! Okay, so, since this is my first Newsies fanfic, and I'm new to the Newsies fandom, I've acquired the help of Joker is Poker with a J, who is co-writing this with me! So... yay teamwork!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies (if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them! :P) and Hope and her family belongs to Joker. I'm pretty much just helping to write the story. So yeah.

Review peoples!

The crowd cheered on as the horses lined up at the starting gate. The very energy in the stands made me wide eyed in anticipation and I found myself pressing closer to the fence that separated the track and the audience. This was my favorite part, just before the gun was fired and the horses leapt forward. They pawed and neighed, antsy to begin the race. 

*BANG*

And they were off! My eyes widened in delight as the group of thoroughbreds seemed to move so fast they were flying, and to my ten year old mind that was exactly what they were doing. I watched in rapture as they did their lap, and cheered with the crowd when it was over.

I turned from the fence and started making my way back up to the bookie office where my father worked when I was distracted by a newsie shouting a headline, "PENNSYLVANIA TRAIN EXPLOSION! FIVE DEAD!"

I watched him out of the corner of my eye for several minutes before he'd had my attention completely, hollering headlines and waving a newspaper in the air. He was barely able to finish calling out the headline before he was trading the paper for a few coins.

Cautiously at first, I stood and walked over handing him the money and taking a paper from him, glancing over the front page. As appealing as the explosion had sounded, the article said nothing of five people dead, but instead, it talked about one of the train cars catching fire and a few stowaways suffering burns.

"You didn't read this right." I told him, pointing to the article. "Nobody really died."

The boy raised an eyebrow at me and, removing the cigar from his mouth with a flourish, he blew smoke rings into the air. "Yeah but dey don't know that 'til they sit down and read it. 'Sides, papes sell better dis way."

"My dad says cigars are bad." I pointed out.

"And my old man said dat we'se all gonna die anyway, so Ise guess we both got an edgacation." He replied flippantly.

I tilted my head to the side, "I'm Hope Murdoch. What's your name?"

"Racetrack Higgins." He replied, his accent thick, "What's a small goil like youse doin around da tracks?"

"Hope! A voice shouted behind me and I turned around to see my older brother Wyatt walking towards us. "What're ya doin talking to a newsboy? Shouldn't ya be up there with da?"

"Yeah... but... I... uhm..." I floundered desperately for a response.

"We was just talkin'," the boy named Racetrack said boldly. "She bought a pape from me, see? Nothin' wrong with a little conversation, right?"

Wyatt sized him up carefully and shook his head, "Ya need to go sit with da."

"I will in a minute, promise." I fought back an irritated groan when I saw Wyatt making himself comfortable. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk to him any longer, I offered a small wave and turned, heading back up to the box with my brother in tow. "Why'dya have to do that, Wyatt? I wasn't doin' anything wrong!"

"Ya, ya did. Youse was talkinta a stranger. A boy stranger. What have we told ya about that? Not everyone is as friendly as you, Hope." Wyatt lectured me as we walked up to the counter where my dad was writing down bets and taking money.

My dad smiled at us a warm smile, and it made the skin around his blue eyes crinkle in a way that always made me feel better. "Hello, Wyatt. Where did ya find her taday?"

His tone was gentle and thick with the standard New York accent. Wyatt smiled back at our dad as he sat me down in the seat beside him. "Down by da fence, tawkin' ta that little newsie dat's always around here."

James Murdoch's blue eyes met my identical ones, and they twinkled as he replied, "A newsie, huh? I'm sure it was harmless."

Wyatt shook his head, looking older than his fifteen, "It was a _boy_ newsie, da!"

"I don't see many goil newsies around, dat's for sure!" My father replied, laughing slightly.

My older brother rolled his eyes, "Let her tawk ta him anymore and she's gonna join da newsies."

Maybe it was the rebellious streak in me, but, for some reason, I really liked the way the idea sounded. The freedom of wandering the streets, calling out to strangers and carrying the banner... there was a certain allure to it that I couldn't explain. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and let out an aggravated sigh, which was quickly relieved by the sound of my father's laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wyatt. She was fine. I had my eye on 'er, all she wanted was the paper." He took another bet and wad of money from someone and stashed the money in a lock box under the table turning the eyes that I had inherited on me. "Right Hope?"

I let out a huff. "I really wasn't doin' anything wrong." A small thrill ran through my stomach at the slight deception in my words. "Alls I wanted was a paper."

Wyatt's eyebrows furrowed into the center of his forehead, "Da it's not a good idea to let 'er just tawk to whoevah she wants to. Especially when da newsies cause as much trouble as dey do. I don't want her runnin' around with dem like that-"

My dad held his hand up in a way that simply said the discussion was over. I took a seat next to him and moved my gaze back over to the tracks waiting for the next race to start.

XXXXXXX

Today was much busier than the day before so I knew I'd get to do what I'd been planning since yesterday. Mumbling to my father about getting a glass of water, I headed off in search of the newsie.

I knew I wouldn't run into my oldest brother, Benny, because he worked in the barns with the horses. But, it was entirely possible that Wyatt would catch me again seeing how his job was the landscape of Sheepshead Racetrack. Carefully, I slunk my way between two men arguing over which horse to bet on when I heard it.

"TIME HAS COME TA HALT IMMIGRATION!" Racetrack's voice rang through the stands and I felt my stomach give a flop at what I was about to do.

"Is this really a headline, today?" I asked, leaning against the back of an empty chair.

Racetrack glanced around, "Youse dangerous, ya know? Wit a big bruddah hangin ovah ya."

I laughed, "That's funny. 'Cos I have two more just like him."

The cigar nearly fell out of his mouth in his surprise, "Not just dangerous, den. Youse a hazard!"

When he reached to adjust his cigar, I snatched a paper from him and looked at the headline. A grin fell onto my face and I sighed, handing it back to him, "So he _can_ tell the truth, huh?"

"Was a good headline." He scowled and shook his head. "Sides... I never lied. I just adjusted the truth a little. S'wrong with that?"

I decided to just cut to the chase and sighed, "So what do you do all day? Just this?"

Race shrugged, "Well I mean... yeah. I sell papes, but sometimes I go to Medda's or Tibby's with da guys, we go swimmin'... you know, nothin' real special."

"I want in."

Now he nearly choked on his cigar and started to cough. "You" cough, "Wanna be a" cough, cough, "newsie?"

I glowered at him, "Why's that so funny? 'Cos I'm ten? You can't be any older than me!"

He coughed a few more times, then settled down, "Nah, it ain't 'cos your ten. It's 'cos youse a goil."

That surprised me because while I was in fact a girl, I had never been a girly-girl. I only wasn't old enough to need to wear dresses and I mostly wore hand-down trousers from my older brothers. Not to mention that even at ten I was a pretty good fighter. Benny had been teaching me to fight since I came out of the womb, practically.

Glaring at him, I replied simply, "I could take you anytime."

He guffawed at that, "Oh yeah? How 'bout right now?"

I took off the hat that I always wore, shaking out my long brown hair, and tossed it to the side as he watched me, "Youse really serious about dis?" He said, and tossed his papers to the side. "Hang on." He muttered as he gently put out the tip of his cigar and pulled three from his pocket, "Can't let dese get broke." He tucked them under a couple of the newspapers as I rolled my eyes.

"We gonna fight or what?" I asked snippily.

He seemed to be sizing me up very carefully, "Ya know... I'd feel really bad about beatin' up a goil."

"Who said anythin' about you beatin' me up?"

The look on the Italian's face said very clearly that the odds were stacked so high against me, there could be no other possible outcome. He held his hands up the air and shook his head, "Look, alls I'm sayin' is... I been fightin' for a long time."

A snort crept up from the back of my throat, "That supposed to scare me?"

The corner of his mouth turned upward briefly. "Are you scared?"

I answered by throwing a punch into the side of his face. Racetrack was so surprised that he didn't even duck and ended up taking the full blow. He gaped in astonishment.

I took the opportunity to follow up with a nice uppercut, but this time he was ready for it and easily dodged back. He took a moment to debate internally and then he threw his own punch. Not fast enough, his fist clipped my cheek. Without a sound, I took the hit and quickly tackled him to the ground using my small frame to hold him down while I pummeled him.

He didn't stand a chance and I was just deciding I'd win when I heard Wyatt's voice bark, "HOPE!"

I froze on top of the newsie and he stared up at me, a nice shiner developing on his right eye, "Damn, youse could be a Brooklyn newsie with dose fists."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Newsies, I'm merely using them for your entertainment value.**

Also, thank you to gloomleader for the review! Keep reading, we hope you enjoy this one!

Seven Years Later- Spot's POV

"GOVERNOR CAUGHT IN AFFAIR WITH UNKNOWN MISTRESS!" I hollered, waving a paper in the air. Okay, so the article was actually about his daughter's Coming Out party, but seriously, who wants to read about that? No one in my neighborhood, I'll tell you that much. Immediately, people on the street were handing me money in exchange for papes.

"Good one, Conlon." The girl behind me snickered as she walked past.

I laughed mockingly and pulled a face, "Move ovah to your spot, Hazard, you're takin' my business."

She mumbled something under her breath as she walked away that I didn't quite catch. I shook my head and kept callin' out headlines.

When Hazard came up to me seven years ago askin' to work for the newsies, I didn't really know what to think. I remember her tellin' me about gettin' in a fight with Race at the Sheepshead, and Cowboy in 'Hattan told me he was jumped, but I kinda figure Race is the type to lie about gettin' his ass handed to him by a girl. I mean Hell, who wouldn't, right?

So, being the loyal newsboy that I was at the time, I took her to the then-leader, Jinx. He asked her what her name was and she came out with, "Murdoch. Hazard Murdoch." Like she was some type a celebrity.

"What's with da name, dollface?" I asked her before Jinx could. Jinx wasn't as tough a leader as he should have been and always loved to humor his newsies.

He leaned back and watched as Hazard turned her sassy blue eyes onto my own. "I have three older brothers that'd kill every newsie I knew if they found out I was here today."

Jinx let out a bark of laughter, "Well, Hazard, deah. Ise don't t'ink I evah had a goil newsie here in Brooklyn. Let me make a deal with ya, if you can beat my best fightah here in da same age range as you, I'll let ya be a newsie."

Of course, I was that very fighter he was talking about.

I remember the way she turned back to Jinx and crossed her arms. "Sure t'ing. Where is he?"

Jinx looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow, "How ya feelin', Spot?"

I let a smirk crawl onto my lips, it would have been no big deal at all, really, just land one good smack and send 'er home cryin', right? Boy was I wrong. Jinx led us out behind the LH and kicked back against the wall and already, I could see the girl sizin' me up like she actually thought she had a chance. It was kinda funny, to be honest.

"Awright," I said making it obvious how bored I was. "Here's the deal, dollface. I don't start fights, I finish 'em."

"Or are ya just too chicken to hit me like Race?"

_Ouch_.

I decided I wasn't gonna show her mercy. I plowed my fist into her stomach and she doubled over letting out a gasp that even made _my_ stomach hurt, figuring I'd give her a second to catch her breath, I crossed my arms and grinned smugly at Jinx. Bad move on my part. Let me tell ya somethin', that girl has a right cross like you wouldn't _believe_. I don't know what kind of boxer freaks her brothers are, but they weren't dickin' around when they taught her the ole one-two.

White specks burst in front of my eyes and I let out a grunt, tasting blood. Swearing, I swung blindly at her and missed just to catch a knee in the balls.

That was it, man.

Game over.

I collapsed onto the ground with my hands between my legs, letting out little strangled gasps and trying to ignore Jinx's own sympathy groan on my behalf.

Pulling myself back from the memory, I glanced across the street to where Hazard was hawking her papers. Though I never underestimated her after that, the fact that she kicked my ass was enough to score her the entire respect of the Brooklyn boys, myself included. Of course, I haven't lost a fight with her since, or I'd have never been dubbed the King of Brooklyn.

That one fight and her determination to never lose against anyone other than myself was enough for me to make her my Second.

Turning back to my paper, I scanned the headlines and came across one about an abnormal growth on some of the fish in the Hudson. Smirking slightly I called out an improved version, "UNKNOWN CREATURE SWIMMING THE HUDSON!"

This caught a lot of attention and I managed to sell the rest of my papes. Tucking my money into my pocket, I swung my cane around and strolled across the street to where Hazard was selling the last few of her own stack of papes.

"Stretched that last one a little far, no?" She murmured and sold her last paper to a young man who beamed at her charmingly. Giving him a wide smile in return, she turned towards me and folded her arms.

"Sold da pape, didn't it?" I shot the kid who'd just bought the pape off her a look, he was still standing behind her like some kind of moron with that goofy smile on his face. The blood left his face and turned on his heel walking off. "'Sides, I finished before you did, dollface."

Wrinkling her nose at the name and the bruised ego that always followed losing, she pulled fifty cents out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Take it ya poncey fuck."

"Hey! I ain't evah been a poncey fuck, ya dumb broad."

In less than a second, I was dodging a swift backhand and raised my eyebrows at her. She shouldered her bag and started walking down the street with the usual swagger she had when she was around the guys. "I ain't dumb, Conlon, and I sure as hell ain't a broad so wipe dat look awf ya head."

I fell in step just a little in front of her fighting off a smirk. "Someone's stressy today."

She made a noise in the back of her throat, "I lost."

"Well, ya lost ta me and everyone does. So don't take it too hard." Ise threw her a sly wink.

Huffing, she punched my arm, "Cocky bastid."

Chuckling, I lit a cigarette, "Ya comin' ta da docks taday? Da boys miss ya."

She gave a dark scowl, "Nah. I have to head back. I think Wyatt's getting suspicious…"

"Dey gonna find out eventually, Haz." I had never met any of her brothers or father, but I had seen them from a distance when I occasionally visited Race at the track. All of them were pretty big which was weird when you saw just how small Hazard was.

"I'd rathah latah den sooner." Her newsie accent thick, though I knew she didn't always talk like that. Heaving a sigh, she tipped her hat to me, "Here's my stop. See ya latah, Conlon."

"Hey, Spot! Spotty!" A voice interrupted our goodbye and I looked up to see Penny, my current girl, heading towards me. I wanted to groan. I should have broken up with this one days ago.

"Speaking of dumb broads." Hazard muttered, "Have fun, _Spotty_."

I rolled my eyes as I watched her weave through the crowd down the street to her apartment building. Then turned and watched Penny as she headed towards me. 

She fell in step beside me, "How was your day? Did you sell all of your papers? Look at this smudge on my dress! Some little street urchin ran right into me! And had the nerve to laugh. I was so angry!"

I tuned her out as we headed in the direction of the docks. When I got to the dock, I grinned and tapped my cane hard on the wood to get their attentions.

"How'd we do today boys?" I called, sitting down on a crate.

A good portion of them whooped loudly and splashed as a way of letting me know they'd done well. The usual surge of pride that came with a successful day went through my chest and I let out a grin.

"Where's Hazard?" Spark called out, dunking one of the smaller newsies under the water.

"Where d'ya t'ink? She went home." I rolled my eyes and stuck my cane into my belt loop. It's not like they didn't already know the answer; Hazard almost always went home after sellin'.

"She at least gonna meet us at Medda's dis weekend?"

Fighting back my irritation, I let out a sigh. "How da hell am I supposed ta know, Spark? I ain't a mind readah and she don't exactly tell me what her schedule's like."

"Awright, Jesus, Spot."

I shot a glare at Spark, disgruntled by his back talk, though pleased at how Hazard was so accepted here even if she had a home to go to every night.

Penny had been standing idly by, then moved to sit on my lap, "Spot? Why do the boys like Hazard so much? But none of them talk to me?" Her big brown eyes were looking up at me in an adoring fashion that I use to like but all of a sudden annoyed me.

"She's been around longah." I replied shortly. I was seriously considering whether I wanted her to stick around till the party this weekend. 

She seemed to accept that answer and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, but even still, I felt like I was suffocating. I shook her arms off and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out in a huff. Hazard was right, I really managed to bag myself a dumb one this time.

"Well, how long will I have to be around before they start talking to me?"

For fear of losing my temper, I took another long draw from my cigarette and bit back a groan. The cough she let out when I blew the smoke out only furthered my irritation. "As long as it takes 'em ta get used to ya."

_Hopefully never._

**AN: Just for my own sake, I figure I should provide you guys with the definition of "poncey", which is a man given to ostentatious or effeminate display in manners, speech, dress, etc. So yeah, Hazard took a bit of a blow at his masculinity there. :D  
Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: you guys should know this by now . Joker and I don't own the newsies, just the characters you don't recognize.**

**  
Thanks to shadow1 for the review! We hope you keep reading and enjoying!  
**

****

Chapter Two: Hope's POV

As soon as I was in the apartment I was stripping off the trousers and shirt I wore when I sold as a newsie. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized Sebastian would be the first one home and it would be any minute. Grabbing the clothes as I tore them off, I stumbled into my room. It had taken me longer than usual to sell papes today, what with the crap headlines and I was pushing my limit on time here.

I pulled my favorite light blue dress over my head, knocking off my newsboy hat that I had forgotten was there. I tied the back strings up with quick, deft fingers and adjusted the skirts.

This used to be so much easier when I was younger, I thought grudgingly. _Before_ my father decided that I was old enough to start dressing 'as a lady should', his words not mine. I folded up my newsie clothes, shoved them under my mattress and sat down to put on my stockings. Luckily, we weren't so well off that he thought it necessary I wear a corset.

At some point when I had turned fifteen he had gotten it into his head that, just because I didn't have a mother figure wasn't a good enough reason to dress like a boy. There was just no getting out of it, no amount of screaming or pouting would change his mind so my only choice was to just grit my teeth and, as the boys would say 'take it like a man'.

Getting to my feet after adjusting a few bunched up spots of my stockings, I shuffled into the kitchen and putting some water on to boil, I got out a head of cabbage, some carrots, onions, beans, ham and a few potatoes. Boiled dinner, while not exactly being the quickest thing in the world to make, was easy, plus, we usually waited for dad to get home before tucking in anyway.

The sudden sound of the door opening made me jump and nearly cut off the tip of my thumb while I peeled the potatoes.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Sebastian's voice rang into the room as he stepped in leaning against the door frame, a wide grin on his face.

"Boiled dinnah," I muttered not bothering to glance up from my potato. "And could you not slam the door? I nearly took my finger off."

Sebastian grabbed a knife, settled down next to me and grabbed a few carrots cutting them up. I could feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye and waited for it.

"You all right? You look kinda sweaty."

I bristled, "I'm cooking over a hot stove in the middle of summer, ya dimwit. Of course I'm sweaty."

Sebastian held up his hands in defense, "Calm down, Hope. I was just askin' about ya health. So, what'd ya do today? You couldn't have possibly cleaned, this place is already spotless."

You'd think this place _would_ be messy considering the three men that lived here but most days they all spent working and night's were there for relaxing so besides the dishes, not much filth accumulated. Not to mention I scrubbed the place every Sunday while they were at work to make up for the fact that I wasn't here during the week at all.

"Visited a few girls in the neighborhood and took a walk in the park. The usual." It was hard to make up excuses on how I'd spent my day, considering my father wouldn't let me get a job.

"Didja visit Scarlett?" he asked, his green eyes curious.

I cursed mentally at the name of my sister-in-law. Benny, my oldest brother, and her had been married for a few years and she was pregnant with their first child. I had planned on visiting before I was to come back here, but the time crunch hadn't allowed me to. I'd have to take off the afternoon edition to see her tomorrow.

I shook my head, "Nah... I meant to, just didn't get around to it. Got lost in mah head, you know?"

"You should really make a point to get over there, Hope."

"I'll go tomorrow," I promised, tossing the potato into the pot on the stove. That was the end of the matter. We sat in silence, peeling vegetables and tossing them into the pot. When that was all done, I started cutting the ham into chunks and tossing into the pot with the rest of the stuff. Peering over the pot, I gave everything a good stir and leaned against the counter blowing a lock of hair out of my face. "How were the races today?"

His dark brown eyes seemed pained for a moment and he shook his head. "One of the horses broke its leg on the track."

I bit down on my lower lip. "How bad was it?"

"They're gonna hafta put him down." I sat down at the table and motioned for him to go on. "It was one of the newer ones... got spooked when the gun went off and tried to jump the gate." He paused to shake his head and got a glass of water at the sink. "Snapped its leg like a twig."

Shaking my head, I stood up to clean the cutting board and knife, "Poor thing. If I were a jockey, I'd never let that happen."

Sebastian shrugged, "Sometimes things happen. Wish ya woulda been there, though." He paused, then added, to lighten the mood, "I almost got second place." And a wide, arrogant smile stretched across his face as he flicked his chestnut hair out of his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Almost being the key word there." His arrogant smile immediately brought to mind the one and only King of Brooklyn and I couldn't help poking at his ego. Much like I'd do if I were actually talking to Spot.

"Hey," I spoke suddenly, glancing at the clock, "Do you think dad would let me spend the night at Anna's this Saturday?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, but he shrugged, "Probably. How many times has he let ya before?"

Before I could reply, the door opened and in walked my father and Wyatt. They were talking about one of the horses and a couple of the Jockey's, but they paused to grin at me and say hello.

Wyatt walked right over to the food in the pot, lifted the lid and inhaled, "Think there's enough there for Lacey to come eat, too?"

I snorted, "Considering she eats like a bird, yeah. Not to mention she'll be marrying you soon, I'm sure she'll never know what a full stomach feels like."

Wyatt scowled at me, "You're one to talk. You eat like a two hundred pound starving man."

"How can you be two hundred pounds and starving?" I cocked an eyebrow, something I had practiced for countless hours after watching several of the boys doing it.

I heard my dad snort loudly and he clapped Wyatt on the back. "She's got ya there, kid."

Lacey showed up about fifteen minutes before the boiled dinner had finished, and when it did, she helped me set the table and give everyone a helping. We all sat around the table and ate quietly before I cleared my throat, setting my spoon into the bowl. "Hey da?"

His blue eyes looked up at me expectantly. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I was just wonderin'... can I spend the night at Anna's this Saturday? She's invited a few girls in the neighborhood over for the night, but I just wanted ta check with you before I told her it was okay." I paused for a moment and raised my eyebrows, tilting my head down slightly. "So can I?"

He lifted another spoon full of boiled dinner into his mouth and mulled it over while he chewed and swallowed. "I don't see why that'd be a problem so long as you promise me you'll stay outta trouble."

Smiling broadly, I nodded. "I think I can manage that."

My father nodded and smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with the wideness of it. "Then have fun on Saturday."

The same thrill of deception I'd felt seven years ago when I'd first started thinking about joining the newsies sparked up again. I ate another spoonful of food and took a drink of water, trying not to dance in my chair. It had been so long since I'd been able to go out with my boys and let loose. The thought of leaving for the night and enjoying the company of a bunch of rowdy teenagers and the Swedish beauty, Medda, after spending so much time just selling my papers, bumming around the streets and cooking dinner, I just needed to really let loose.

I realized, as I looked around at my father and Sebastian talking about a few of the guys who made bets and Wyatt and Lacy who were murmuring sweet things back and forth, that I did have it good. A flash of guilt crept into my heart at the double life I have been leading, all the lies I told my brothers and father. I was the sweet, obedient daughter at home but the tough, fighting second-in-command with the newsies.

Feeling weary, I stood up and went into my room. I lay down gently on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Playing these two parts was becoming tiresome, but the thought of giving up either was enough to still my heart for a second.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: (do I really have to keep doing this? .) Any character you recognize from the movie – not ours. The characters you DON'T recognize, mine and Joker's.****Chapter Two – Spot's POV**

**Thanks to gloomleader for the review**

**Chapter Three - Spot's POV**

When Friday rolled around, I made my way over to Hazard's spot and slung an arm around her shoulder. "When ya finish the morning edition, ya gotta come to the lodging house with us."

Her eyebrow cocked up as she sold off another pape, "What's goin' on?"

"Harlem's gotta new leaduh, wanted ta meet with me and I need my second-in-command around to help show him da ropes and what have you."

"Conlon, if dis is some way for you to trick me into havin' some new guy tailin' me around awl day talkin' bout how to run da streets-"

"It isn't." I cut her off, my voice a little sharper than what I'd intended it to be. Her ears went red, and before she really went off on me, I held my hands up. "I need ta show him what to expect from a second-in-command, how dey handle t'ings and how ta figure out how to choose one. He came here outta respect for both a us whether or not he knows it. So I need ya there to back me up, awright?"

I could see the wheels turnin' in her head and pretty much already knew what her next question was gonna be: "How lawng will it take?"

"Hour, maybe a little more."

She chewed this over for a minute or two before shakin' her head. "Awright, fine. But any longer den an hour and a half and I'm gone."

"Alright, alright. Don't gotta get ya undah garments in a twist, Haz." I quickly stepped away as she made to smack me, and chuckled. "Ya done with dose papes, yet? Ya shoah are getting rusty."

She gave an unladylike snort, "Dat's funny, cuz Penny said da same t'ing about you da othah day."

Damn, that girl could come up with a comeback faster than you could say 'below the belt.' "Yeah, like you'd go within a hundred yards of Penny." "Got dat right, Conlon." She muttered, before shouting out a headline and quickly selling the last few of her newspapers.

Turning to me, she gave me a smirk, "Ready, street rat?"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my cane and tapped it as we headed down the street together in the direction of the lodging house. When we got there and walked in, a small group of boys were already there waiting on us and we were greeted with cries of "Finally!" "my grandchildren just keeled ovah" and "Harlem's been here for half a hour already!"

I rapped my cane hard on the floor and almost immediately, the room fell silent. My eyes went around the room looking for unfamiliar faces and jumped when Hazard's elbow went shooting into my ribcage. She raised her eyebrows and pointed off to the right of her. "I t'ink what ya lookin' for is over there."

I followed her finger and spotted the guy. He leaned comfortably against the wall, arms crossed tight over his chest and his shaggy dark hair falling in his face. Biting back a scowl at his willingness to come into _my_ lodging house and immediately make himself home, I sat down on the coffee table across from him, Hazard standing beside me with her arms crossed.

"She ya girlfriend or somethin'?"

"Try his second, ya-" Hazard's insult was cut off short by my cane jabbing at her foot and instead, she let out a soft curse and kicked the cane gently.

I nodded my head toward her, "Dis is da goil ya have ta put up with if ya cross me and I ain't around ta take care of business myself."

He sized her up carefully, and I tightened my grip on the cane when a smirk crawled on his face. He was gonna be trouble if I didn't keep an eye on him. "So you know my name... be kinda nice if I knew yours, yeah?" The guy still had his eyes on Hazard, whose arms tightened over her chest. I rapped my cane on the floor again to get his attention, he looked up at me and I raised my eyebrows. "Your name?"

He cleared his throat and passed another sideways glance at Hazard before lookin' back over to me. "Dey cawl me Twist."

I neatly raised an eyebrow as his gaze once again slid over to Hazard, "Well, Twist," I said, softly so he had to strain to hear what I was going to say, "You obviously know who I am, and I'm sure you've heard of my second here. Even if you couldn't put a face ta da name."

Briefly, she met my gaze, then spit in her hand and held it out to him, "Hazard Murdoch. A pleasure, Ise shoah." Her tone was sharp, but the Harlem leader just looked amused as he returned the spit shake.

"Hazard. Yes, Ise hoid of you. Didn't realized ya'd be a goil, or so pretty. Pleasures all mine, dollface." He said, suavely.

Hazard's eyes narrowed, "Why I outta –"

I flicked out my cane to prevent her from moving at him, "Hazard."

She shut her mouth, but glared daggers at the boy in front of me who continued to smirk at her. Not liking his gaze on her, more because I was being ignored, I started to speak. "Now, Twist, ya got a second-in-command, yet?"

"Why no, Spot. Are you offering up yours?" Twist's dark brown eyes flicked back to my second.

I kept the blank look on my face as annoyance flashed through me. Where the hell did this guy get off that it was alright to bait _me_? "I t'ink I'll keep her, thanks."

He tutted and shook his head mournfully, "Dat's a damn shame, Conlon."

"It's Spot," Hazard snarled from beside me. I had to fight back a grin.

"Either way," I began before the back and forth started. "You really need a second, dey come in hand when you got your hands full wit other stuff, and can keep an eye out on stuff for you around da outskirts." I leaned forward, tightening my grip on my cane further when I noticed Hazard giving it the eye like any second she'd take it from me and show Twist what-for. "You gotta make sure dey tough, whether it means dey can take a punch and give it back, or dat dey can keep people afraid a'you."

"How'd you get her?"

I shrugged, "Old leadah had her fight me."

Twist raised his eyebrows, "She win?"

Hazard smiled darkly, "Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course ya should always make shoah ya second don't get a big head supposin' dey can take you. Ya don't want ya leadahship taken out from undah ya feet."

The Harlem leader sat up slightly, "So, I take it she can't beat ya now."

I waited to see if Hazard's ego had been hit, but she was smart and knew not to let this outsider egg her on, so I replied simply, "'Course not. I'm Spot Conlon."

Hazard gave another snort, "Your second is also there ta make shoah you don't get a big head, either."

I smirked, "Dis help ya out, Harlem?"

"Yeah, _Spot_." He flashed the brunette next to me a smile that looked like he practiced it in front of a mirror to perfect. "One thing, though, I want ta know."

Making my body look like I'd relaxed, I met his eyes expectantly. They held for a second until he broke the contact and turned to meet Hazard's eyes, "Ya gonna be at Medda's Saturday night?"

Her lip curled up into a soft smile. She walked over to him and leaned forward, pressing her hands on either side of his body. "I get dat I'm probably da first goil you've seen, but... a woid of advice," She stepped back, shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out some money, slapping it into his hand. "Take dis, and buy yaself a goil dat can at least _pretend_ to be interested in ya. I got betta t'ings ta do."

A few quiet snickers echoed around the room. Twist's face flushed with anger and embarrassment, for a second, I thought he might hit her, but he shot a sideways glance at the cane between my legs and stepped away from the wall. For what felt like the first time since I'd showed up, he looked at me seriously, "We done here?"

"I think we are."

Hazard turned and resumed her place beside me, arms tight across her chest. Twist walked over and held the money out to her, which she pushed away. "Trust me, guy, you need it more den I do."

Me and the guys were able to keep quiet long enough for him to get out of the door. As soon as it clicked shut, we were all taking our hats off and throwing them at Hazard, laughing and cheering loudly.

"Didn't t'ink ya had it in ya." I told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes and took off her own hat, swattin' me with it. "If he shows up at Medda's, I'm hidin' out back til someone either shows him his place or he gets a drink thrown at him."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Joker and I only own the characters you don't recognize from Newsies. The ones you DO recognize don't belong to us.**

Chapter Four – Hope's POV

Saturday dawned bright and clear. I woke up right before the sun to listen to Wyatt, Sebastian and my father move around the kitchen before making their way to work. I waited an extra ten minutes to be sure they hadn't forgotten anything before getting up. Splashing water onto my face and running a hand through my rumpled brown hair, I glanced at the mirror above the sink to meet my own blue eyes. My father often times told me I was a replica for my mother, who had died giving birth to me, all with the exception of my eyes which were identical to his.

Turning away from the sink, I quickly dressed in my trousers and a shirt. I tucked my hair up into my hat and went into my closet looking for a dress. I picked out a simple, light violet dress and tucked it into my carpet bag. ****

I was out the door and nearly to the distribution center in less than ten minutes. Soon as I walked through the gates, I took off my hat and let my hair down before putting the hat back on.

"Heya, Hazard!" Spark called out. More boys noticed me and called out greetings. I offered them a small salute and leaned against the wall, stifling a yawn into my elbow. "Ya hear anythin' from Twist?"

I was wide awake almost instantly, shooting up stock straight and baring my teeth. "Don't ever say his name around me again."

Spark let out a laugh and shook his head, "You know he's gonna be at Medda's tonight, right?"

"Yeah, well I'm showin' up with Brooklyn and I'm stayin' with Brooklyn."

"Dat's what we like ta hear!" Spark grinned and slapped me on the back a little harder than what I'd expected, and I lurched forward under the force of his blow. "Oh damn... sorry, Haz."

Adjusting my posture, I shrugged and gave him a smile. "It's nothin'." I made my way up to the window and handed over my money. "Fifty papes." A few seconds later, the papers were shoved over to me. I grabbed them and walked down the street to my selling spot. Almost immediately, I was pulling a paper out and looking over the headlines, trying to find something that caught my eye.

Already I could hear other newsies calling out headlines and wracked my brains. Within seconds, I'd found a pitch and shoved my paper into the air. "FACTORY FIRE CLAIMS LIVES OF SIX CHILDREN, COUNTLESS OTHERS INJURED!"

I saw Spot, never too far from me, down the street selling his own papers. As if I couldn't handle myself, I scoffed silently and bristled as he caught my eye and tipped his hat with a cocky smirk.

The day wore on as I sold and it was close to eleven when I found myself unable to sell my last two papers. Frustrated, I thought about selling them back but knew I couldn't. I had my pride.

That's when I recognized a group of three school boys not much younger than myself. They saw me and came over to crowd around me. They had been buying papes from me regularly the last couple weeks.

"I only have two left, boys." I told them, giving them my million dollar smile.

The taller of them smiled back, clearly smitten, "That's all right miss. We'll take them." He handed me two pennies and I gave him the papers.

"Thank you, boys." I winked, "Have a good day."

Each turned beet red before wishing me a wonderful day and moving on down the street. I smirked as I deposited the change into my pocket

"Gee, Haz, didn't know ya had a fan club." Spot commented.

I turned my gaze to him and crossed my arms, "I nevah seen your charm get rid of papes."

"Dat's 'cos I don't need charm, I got pure talent."

I snorted, "You call lyin' through your teeth and sellin' ta people who can barely read talent?"

I dodged a playful swipe and took off running toward the lodging house. When I walked in, I barely had a moment to catch my breath before Spark, Dutch, and Mime tackled me onto the floor. All of the breath whooshed from my lungs and I groaned under the combined weight of the three boys.

"Oi! Ya knuckleheads wanna get off me?" I grunted, my ribs grinding into the wood floor. When they didn't move, I felt a surge of anger shoot through my head. "GET – DA FUCK – OFFA ME!" The fact that I'd actually raised my voice like that, combined with the earsplitting crack of Spot's cane hitting the floor caused the boys to make a mad, and painful, dash off of my body. I hauled myself to my feet and brushed myself off. "Awright, seriously, I get dat I haven't been around dat often, but what the hell?"

Dutch spoke up, scratching the back of his neck apologetically. "We was just goofin' around."

"Yeah well take it a little easier next time, huh?"

"Sorry." I grinned broadly and jumped up, capturing Dutch's head in one arm, and ruffled his hair with my other. "Haz what da hell?"

"Ya gonna do it again?"

"No!"

"Promise?" I pressed, still grinding my knuckles into his scalp.

"Yes, Jesus yer tearin' my hair out!"

I released him and turned to the other two, waving my knuckles at them. Mime and Spark both took two steps back. Spark even put up his hands, "Woah, Haz. Calm down."

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't ya boys evah here da saying, 'Nevah tell a woman to calm down.'"

Mime looked around sarcastically, "I don't see no women 'round here."

A swift kick to the back of his knees brought him tumbling down, "Oof!"

Cackling, I taunted him, "What's dat you said, Mime?"

He rolled over on his back and grinned up at me, "Ya lookin' mighty beautiful taday, Haz."

"Dat's what I thought. Now, where's all da othah boys?" I turned to see Spot leaning against the door with an amused look on his face.

"At da docks. Or da restaurant." He shrugged.

My stomach gave a growl, and I glanced down at it, "Hmm, I vote food."

"Of course." I heard Dutch mutter.

I tossed him a playful glare and shook my fist. "Watch it, boy."

The three stooges grinned, but headed out the door in front of Spot and I. Together, we walked to Tibby's, calling out loudly at strangers and shooting insults back and forth, trying to see who could make the best jibe.

When we got to Tibby's, we immediately walked in and found the table with newsies from both Brooklyn and Manhattan crowded around it, eating and talking loudly. I grabbed a seat between Cowboy and Race who promptly propped an arm on my shoulder, giving my free reign to snag a bite from both plates that sat in front of them.

"'Ey!" Jack snapped, slapping my hand away. He reached for the morsel in my hand and quickly stuffed it in my mouth, smiling innocently.

"I hope you get fat," Race grumbled.

I placed my hand over my heart, "Dat hoits."

Race replied with a charming smile as Jack asked, "So, how ya been, Hazard? We haven't seen da likes of ya foah awhile."

"Been good, Jacky-boy." I replied, winking at Spot as I stole his nickname for Jack.

Spot snorted, "Haz here's got a bit of a stalkah, ya hear about dat, Jack?"

Jack raised his eyebrows as Race let out a whoop and asked, "Who in their right mind would have da courage ta stalk Hazard? Da name alone says ta keep away. Not ta mention da whole newsie population knows about ya t'ree oldah brothers."

I rolled my eyes at Race's words, though they weren't at all far from the truth. Never once had anyone had the audacity to hit on me. This could be a blessing and a nuisance. "I ain't exactly happy wid it, yanno."

"So who is it?" Jack asked, taking his hat off to run his fingers through his hair.

"New leaduh of Harlem," Spot answered and crouched over the sandwich he'd ordered. "Spent moah time lookin' at Hazard den he did listenin' to my advice." He took a bite of his food and pushed it into the corner of his mouth to speak. "'Parrently he was undah da impression Haz was a guy."

Race snickered and swallowed his mouth full of food. "May as well be, da way she gets her hands dirty."

I stretched casually and smirked knocking the hat off of his head. "Watch ya mouth, Italy, befoah I get my hands dirty on da likes a you... again."

He choked, face going red in outrage. "I t'ink ya tellin' lies again, Haz."

I rolled my eyes and snagged another chunk of his food, shoving it into my mouth before he had a chance to take it away. "If ya say so."

Jack leaned back in his chair, propping it up on its two hind legs. "So youse all goin' to Irving Hall tonight?"

A few of the Brooklyn boys stopped sword fighting with their forks long enough to look up and give a grin of approval. Spot spoke up, a cocky grin on his face. "Only da whole group."

"Even you, Haz?" Race asked, shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't Spot just say da whole group, ya bum?"

Race huffed, "Well."

Spot and I shared an amused look at Race's lack of a comeback until I caught sight of someone walking past the window. I groaned, "Quick, Race! Let's get outta here!" He had just been about to take a bite of his sandwich as I yanked him forcefully to his feet and dragged him across the entire length of the restaurant and as far from Spot as we could get.

"Jesus, Hazard!" Racetrack exclaimed, nearly choking on what he had managed to bite off.

Just as the words left his mouth, the door to Tibby's opened with a jingle of the bell and a loud voice exclaimed, "Spotty! Did you miss me?"

Everyone stared at Penny as she excitably ran over to Spot and plopped herself right down on top of him. Spot's eyes had turned to ice and I knew if looks could kill she'd be a goner. Race turned to me, "Ise take dat back, Hazard. Thank you for getting me outta there."

Still cowering behind Race, I spotted Cowboy shooting a glare in my direction. Raising his eyebrows, he pointed at Race and mouthed "why him?"

I shrugged and held my hands up in surrender, letting out a groan when Penny started talking again. "You're taking me to Medda's tonight, right?" Spot muttered his "yes" through a mouth full of food and she let out a girlish squeal, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Good! I've already got my dress picked out and everything, I think you'll love it, it's so pretty!"

"Great," Spot muttered again, grabbing his cup and taking a drink of it.

"What do ya t'ink? Should we save him?" Race asked and raised his eyebrows at me.

I weighed the thought over in my mind and groaned, "He owes me a serious thanks for dis."

I walked back over to the table, stomping my feet the whole way and took my place at the chair. Penny's eyes were immediately on me, narrowing at the realization of my presence. Her grip on Spot tightened defensively and I rolled my eyes.

"So boys, dat poker game you were talkin' about at Medda's tonight... how much do we need to get in?"

Cowboy mulled it over for a second, "Foity cents?"

Race sputtered, "Come on, Jack. Ya might as well let 'em play foah free. I say sixty."

"Meet in da middle and make it fifty." Suggested Blink, who had been leaning over the side of the booth to hear the conversation.

"Fifty sound good ta everyone?" Jack asked making me realize just how very different a leader he was than Spot, who'd have simply set the price and let the grumbles roll off him.

"Shoah, Jack." A few of the 'hattan boys called out.

"Alright." Race agreed sullenly, sticking a cigar in his mouth.

I glanced at the clock and pretended shock, "Oh, my! There's only four hours until the party!"

Penny looked at me, looked at the clock and then jumped out of Spot's lap, "You're right!" She exclaimed, "I have to get ready!" Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she turned and ran out of the restaurant.

"You owe me one for dat, Conlon."

**3 hours and 50 minutes later**

Ten minutes before we were supposed to be at Medda's, the boys kindly cleared the washroom so I could change. Quickly changing out of my trousers and shirt and into my dress, I opened the door to leave, and then stopped as I caught my reflection in the mirror. Smoothing the wrinkles out, I admired the way the violet dress brought out my blue eyes.

"Vanity's a sin, Haz." Spot smirked from his position of leaning against the door frame.

"Says the guy datin' a goil dat takes four hours ta get ready for one night."

He snorted and turned walking out of the bathroom. "We're leavin' in five minutes whether you're ready or not."

"I'm almost done!"

I quickly braided my hair and had my shoes on just as I heard the thunder of two dozen newsies leaving the lodging house. Swearing loudly, I ran from the bathroom and out the door after them, "Ya couldn't give me two seconds to put my shoes awn?"

"I told ya five minutes, Hazard." Spot said, a slow smirk crawling onto his face.

Grumbling under my breath, I fell into step behind him after rushing past the rest of the boys. The walk to Irving Hall was a fairly quick one in regards to how far the building was from our lodging house. When we'd gotten there, there was already a huge group of people inside, waiting anxiously for the show to begin. My eyes skated over the crowd, nervously looking for anyone that may have been from Harlem and let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see any of them. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before they showed up, I stuck close to the Brooklyn boys as we made our way over to the first empty table that we spotted.

"When's Penny gonna get heuh?" Dutch asked Spot, a mischievous grin falling onto his features.

Spot's face immediately fell, and I could tell that the reminder that his girlfriend would soon be joining ranks with the rest of the gang was the last thing he'd wanted on his mind.

"Why don't you just ditch her?" I asked, ordering myself a beer.

He threw his hands up, "Because she's a _leech_!"

A few of the boys cracked up, a few gave Spot reassuring pats on da back. I just met his eyes briefly, raised an eyebrow, grabbed my drink and walked over to the table where Racetrack, Mush, Blink, and Skittery were all sitting. Spark followed and snagged a seat next to me.

"Don't worry, Haz. I'll protect ya from da big bad wolf." He told me as Race dealt the cards.

Blink gave a chuckle, "Maybe you should be protectin' da Harlem guy from Hazard."

I smirked at the comment, but said nothing as I was dealt a pretty sweet deal. Keeping my face apathetic, I threw in a dime to raise the pot.

Mush was the only one to fold. I set down one card and handed it to Race, who exchanged it for another one. Deep, deep down inside I was squealing like a school girl but I kept up my perfect poker face. Four beautiful Kings stared at me and a ten. If Race didn't cheat, I was pretty confident I'd get this hand.

I threw in another dime, and watched as groans came from Skittery, Blink, and Spark. "Damn you two. Nevah let anyone else win." Skittery muttered darkly and left the table.

"What a grouch." Race commented, and met my blue eyes with his mischievous brown ones. "Wanna up the stakes, Hazard, deah?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What kinda stakes we talkin'?"

"Loser buys da winner drinks for the rest of the night."

I mulled it over in my head for a moment and smirked, spitting into my hand and offering it across the table at him. He spat and shook in return and slapped his cards down. "Lemme see your cards."

Grinning triumphantly, he spread his cards out onto the table top. "Boys, I t'ink Ise gettin' drunk tanight. Full house, Hazard, read 'em and weep."

I hung my head in disappointment as I fanned my cards out on the table. Slowly, I looked up at him and grinned, "I may have been taught wrong... but I do believe four of a kind beats a house." I leaned over the table and smirked, "When I finish this" I brandished my beer, "I'll have a whiskey."

The table erupted with laughter and several boys clapped their hands onto my shoulder, whooping loudly. Race smacked the table and shoved the pot in my direction lighting a cigar. "I'll get ya next time."

I slid my cards across the table and grinned at him. "Just deal da cahds."

Seven rounds of poker, a beer and five glasses of whiskey later I was gone. Not even the thought of Twist could bring me down as I laughed with the guys.

Race smirked and elbowed Spark in the ribs, "Watch this, Spark." He turned to me, "Hey, Hazard. Ya favorite persons here. Wave hi to Penny."

I hadn't seen Spot most of the night, but as I turned to my left I caught him with a glass of his own whiskey and an arm slung around Penny's shoulders. The blonde laughed at something Spot said and replied with her high, annoying voice.

Ten feet away and I heard her. "That," I told Race, pointing to her, "is the most irritating _thing_ I have evah met."

He smirked, "Oh, yeah? Why don't ya help Spot dump her?"

I stood up and stumbled a little over the chair behind me. Oh, that had been my chair. I kicked my foot back to move it out of my way and put my hands on the table to steady the room, "Why should I even bothah helpin' Sssspot? He's gotta be man enough ta dump da broad."

"He's obviously draggin' his feet. Would speed up the process if ya got rid of her now." Race replied, and I noticed he sent a look to Spark.

I glanced between the two but a certain, high pitched laughter interrupted my suspicions. Glowering, I turned around and moved towards the pair. My feet shuffled slightly during my trek against the place, but my destination was set and I was completely determined in what I was going to do.

Half-falling into the empty chair beside Spot, I snatched the glass that Penny had just set down and took a sip of it, grinning darkly at her. "Hi there."

Her gaze fell onto my face and I heard Spot curse softly under his breath. "What's up?" The pitch of her voice drilled into my ears and I had to grit my teeth.

"Can I have a woid?"

"No." Spot said as Penny opened her mouth.

I shot him a look, "I need goil tawk, Spot."

Slowly, Penny rose from Spot's lap and I stood, downing the rest of her drink and half-slammed it back onto the table. Spot rose, following us into a semi-isolated corner. I held my fingers together in a steeple in front of my face and leaned against the wall fixing my eyes on her. "Look," I began, searching through my slow brain for the right words. "I know ya like da guy... but ya need ta knock it awf."

"What do you mean?"

"See... this is what I'm talkin' 'bout. You just... ya act like some nitwit, like dat's what keeps him interested." I leaned forward, beckoning for her to lean toward me. "C'mere... I gotta secret for ya." She took a small step toward me, her eyes wide and expectant. Still bracing myself against the wall, I managed to lean forward another inch or two without worrying about losing my balance. "_He can't stand you_."

"Spotty?" She asked, as if this wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. She turned and looked at him a few feet away.

He had been far enough away he didn't hear what I said to her, but close enough if she needed him. He immediately came over as she said 'Spotty'. I grew aggravated, and pulled back only to keep going back until my back hit the wall.

Giggling, I leaned my whole body against the wall and replied, "Of course, _Spotty_. I'm not talking about Pulitzer. Get a brain, ya cherry. Spot Conlon's only keepin' ya around foah a quick screw."

Tears filled her brown eyes and she quickly pushed away from Spot and ran away, pushing through the crowds of newsies.

"That's two times ya owe me, Conlon." I giggled again and waved at Racetrack and Spark who had come over.

Spot followed my wave to the two and he gave them a dark look. They beat a hasty retreat as he turned back to me, "What the fuck is your problem, Murdoch?"

My head was light and I definitely felt kind of floaty. "What do ya mean, Spot? I was helpin' ya with your tramp problem. Ya shouldn't keep ya goils around too long. They start" I hiccupped, "to grate on ya noives."

"You're starting to grate on my nerves, Hazard. You had no right to say dat ta Penny." His eyes were a cold, wicked blue. I felt myself just staring at them, almost uncomprehending his words.

Something icy settled into my stomach, whatever control I'd had over myself before them went flinging out the window. I straightened myself up, a glare set onto my face. "I only told 'er the same shit you been sayin' for days now

"Yeah and you shoulda left it ta me ta say it to her face instead of takin' it into ya own hands."

I rolled my eyes, feeling my neck wobble around on my shoulders unsteadily with the action. "Yeah, like you woulda evah gotten up da stones ta do it yaself!"

His hands clenched into fists at his side, shoulders squared and rigid like he would strike at any moment. After several moments, his lips parted and, in a voice so calm it was almost frightening, he said: "I might have taken my time wit it... but at least I ain't livin' a lie."

I flinched back as though he'd actually slapped me. "If my father found out, you'd miss me." Was all I could think to say as I turned around and stumbled to get as far away from Spot Conlon as I could get.

"Hazard?" I heard Spark's voice call, but I pushed through the crowd of newsies and headed towards the front of Irving Hall to get a breath of fresh air. This night had seriously fallen short of my expectations.

"Hey, there, Beautiful."

The voice spoke as soon as I stumbled out of the front doors. I looked around and then groaned, "I don't need this right now."

"Woah, dere." Twist said, as I leaned too far forward and nearly met the pavement. He reached out and snagged me around the waist.

"Geoff!" I exclaimed making two words one. I wrenched my body out of his grip and managed to push him away at the same time.

Twist stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, fall if youse want."

"I will." I retorted, just managing to get to the wall and leaning against it. I took a deep breath of fresh air and shut my eyes. I slid down to sit on the ground and held my head in my hands. How exactly this night had gone as quickly down the tubes as it had was entirely beyond me, but I had seriously come to regret ever showing up.

"You shoah you okay?" Twist brushed the hair from my face.

I swatted angrily at his hand and tilted my head back. "Get away from me."

"Hey Haz," Spark's voice came from the doorway. He cursed loudly at Twist and told him to go inside before sitting down next to me. "What happened?" I told him briefly about what had happened after I'd told Penny to get lost, head still buried in my hands. Sparks leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Look, he's pissed... give him some time ta cool awf and tawk ta him about it. Put da blame on Race if ya have to. 'Sides, he can't stay too mad at you for long anyway."

I let out a quiet snort, "I just feel like I really screwed up."

"You did."

Spark and I looked up to see Spot standing in the doorway, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, blue eyes shining in the darkness. "Spot... I'm sorry."

Spot jerked his head for Spark to leave, and then put a hand out to help me up. I slid my hand in his and let him pull me up, "It's alright, Haz." He murmured, "Ise can't stay mad at ya foah long. Plus, now I don't gotta deal with Penny."

I chuckled, "Dat's what I was aiming foah."

The Brooklyn King glanced away and then turned back, "And I'm sorry 'bout what I said. I would miss ya if ya got caught."

We both looked down and noticed my hand was still in his. Quickly, as if he'd been suddenly burned, he pulled his hand outta mine. I tipped forward without his steady hand and he easily caught me, just as Twist had. This time, though, I didn't push him away. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get ya back ta Brooklyn."

I felt alarm, "But, the party!"

"Is dying down and ya gonna pass out anytime and I don't wanna carry ya da whole way ta Brooklyn."

Hanging my head, I nodded, "Alright."

He draped one of my arms over his shoulder to steady my walking. "Spark!" He called out.

"Yea, boss?" Spark asked, peeking out.

"Gather up da boys, we're goin' home. Now."

Spark nodded and saluted, "Aye, aye!"

Spot looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted. "She gonna be alright?" A voice asked, and they both looked over at Twist, who had stuck his head out the door.

Spot visibly bristled at the guy before them, "Dat's none of ya business, Harlem."

He smirked, "Just askin', Conlon." But, he didn't say anything more and went back inside.

"I can't stand dat guy."

I snorted, "That makes two of us."

**AN: Okay, so here's the deal. Joker and I have been working our asses off writing this story... and we don't have a whole lot to show for it. So here's what's going to happen... I'm not going to update this again until we get _at least_ eight more reviews. A lot of people have been adding this to their story alerts, how about trying to review on a chapter here and there? We've got all the way up to chapter eight written so far, so you guys are really missing out by not reviewing.  
**  
**Just something to think about.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Any of the newsies from the movie are not ours, the characters that aren't in the movie are.**

Chapter Five – Spot's POV

It was probably the longest walk back to Brooklyn I've ever experienced in my life. Hazard stumbled and weaved in and out of step the whole walk there. When we got to the bridge, I didn't exactly trust her to make it across without pitchin' herself over the side and, gritting my teeth, I hauled her onto my back. She let out a yelp, followed by a wild cackle and wrapped her legs around my stomach. Her breath reeked of whiskey and, readjusting her so as not to lose my grip, I'd finally gotten all the way across the bridge.

"Ya good for me to put ya down?"

"Yup." She answered, and ever so carefully, I set her back down on her feet. She staggered forward, tracing Virginia fences all over the ground as she walked.

Sparks snickered behind me. "She got a brick in her hat or what?"

"More than one's my guess." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth, keeping a close eye on her. When she turned to walk up the steps to her apartment, I grabbed her arm. "Oh no... you're comin' to the lodgin' house tanight. Ya too corned ta go home."

She made no comment, more tired than drunk now, and followed along. When we entered the lodging house, I helped her up the stairs and to the right while the boys went to the left into their bunkroom. I opened the door to my own private room and helped her into my bed. She snuggled into my pillow, murmuring soft, unintelligible things. I cocked my head to the side and watched her until her eyes fell shut and her breathing evened out.

Hazard had drunk at the parties at Medda's but never this much. I walked out of my room and quietly shut the door as I called out, "Spark!"

If Hazard was my second, Spark was definitely my third. He came trotting out of the washroom, "What's up, Spot?"

"What happened ta her? She never drinks this much." ****

Spark gave a low chuckle, "First game a poker, she beat Race's full house wit' a four of a kind. Four Kings and a ten. Befoah showin' dem cards dey shook on da losah buying da winnah drinks da rest of da night."

I raised an eyebrow, "So, Race gave her drink aftah drink?"

Spark grimaced, "Ise t'ink 'cuz she whipped him when dey was youngah."

That sounded exactly like Racetrack Higgins, "And he goes an eggs her on ta tawk ta Penny?"

"Yeah."

It made sense. I mean, even when she was drunk, Hazard had never been one to start fights with people like she had done at Irving Hall. I gave Spark a nod to let him know that I was finished with him and he retreated back into the room with the rest of the boys. Knowing that I wouldn't sleep at all if I'd taken the couch downstairs, I let out a sigh, I opened a closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow from it, walking back into my room to make myself a bed on the floor.

When satisfied with what I'd done, I lay down, already aware of how uncomfortable it was. I squirmed around for a while until I'd found a position that I'd be able to fall asleep in and closed my eyes.

I was awoken the next morning, not by the awkwardness of the position I'd had on the hard floor, but by a foot sailing into my ribs and sprawling over my body, onto the floor. There was a soft curse, followed by a pained grown that echoed off of the floor.

"Whodare?" I mumbled groggily, ignoring the pain in my side and lifting my head up to take in my surroundings. Hazard's groan was the only reply I'd received. Hating the fact that I would have to do it, I sat up and raked at my eyes with the backs of my hands. When I'd pulled them away, I saw Hazard sprawled out on the floor, her head buried into one of her elbows to block out the sunlight. "You sleep awright?"

"Please stop talking now."

"Want somethin' ta drink?"

"I asked you nicely to please stop talking."

I grunted at her instead, and hauled my aching body off the wooden floor. Walking into the washroom, I grabbed a tin cup and filled it with water and took it back to her. "Drink."

She sat up slowly and took the cup, immediately gulping it down. Groaning, she looked around, "What time is it?"

"I'd say eight or nine."

Heaving a sigh, she leaned back against the bed. "Good. I have some time before I have to go back." She grimaced and pressed her fingers to her head. "Or you could just put me out of my misery." ****

I shook my head, "I ain't given ya a pity party, Haz. Ya shouldn'ta let Race get ya so drunk."

"Heard about that, didja? What exactly did I say ta da dumb goil?"

"Just called her a cherry and dat I only kept her around foah a quick screw." I raised my eyebrows at her.

Her eyes widened, "Shit. Drunk me has a mouth."

Snorting, I turned away, "Sober you has a mouth, too." I grabbed the doorknob and turned back to her, "There's probably food downstairs if ya hungry." Her only response was a groan. I shrugged and walked out jogging down the stairs. "Mornin' boys."

"Heya Spot, how's Haz doin'?" Spark looked over at me from his place at the table, a broad grin across his face.

I rolled my eyes, "How do ya t'ink, Spark? She's lousy." Grabbing a slice of bread, I walked over to the fireplace and stuck it on the toasting fork setting it beside the fire. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Since the papers were more expensive on Sundays, we usually didn't sell leaving the entire day open for whatever we felt like. Usually, it just involved lazing around, playin' cards or whatever else felt right at the time. Already, I could tell that it was going to be a hot day just by the way the air hung still around the lodgin' house. It would be too hot to run around Brooklyn and raise hell and too hot to sit around inside and do nothin'.

"We could swim." Mime said as I took the bread off of the toasting fork and took a bite from it. "Water'd be nice enough."

I nodded, "Yea, a nice dip in da East Rivah sounds good already." I sat there for a few minutes munching on my bread until suddenly the boys started giving catcalls and hooting. Glancing over, I watched silently as Hazard came down the stairs.

She was wincing ever so slightly at the noise, but managed a smile for everyone. Her purple dress was only slightly wrinkled from sleeping in it, but she must have gone to the washroom and freshened up because her hair fell perfectly in dark waves down her back. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she stopped and gave an exaggerated curtsy and when she stood up she smiled brightly, "If this is how youse all would greet me normally, maybe I'd come around more often."

"Keep wearin' dresses like dat and we will." Dutch answered.

I lobbed my cap at him, "Watch ya mouth, punk."

Dutch ducked just as the cap went sailing over his head and rolled his eyes. "We were just givin' her a hard time, Spot." 

"We gonna swim or not?" Mime interrupted, throwing his hands into the air.

Hazard looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "Someone say swimming?"

"Do you have clothes you can change into?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. "And do you think you can handle it right now?"

She waved it off, "I got clothes, and if anything, I think the water would help me."

Spark snickered, "Yeah, and if she pukes it'll just be in the water."

I stood up and sighed. "All right, let's go." Hazard ran upstairs to change and we all filed out of the lodgin' house with me and Spark up front. Hazard hung back to avoid most of the noise that the guys were making and took up the rear of the group where there probably wouldn't be as much chatter and whooping.

"So what happened last night after ya got her into bed?" Spark asked and gave me a look.

Rolling my eyes, I whacked his hat off his head, "Whattya suggesting, ya bum?"

Spark caught his hat and pulled it back on his head, "Oh, nothin'. Just dat you two have been fightin' a lot lately…"

"Ain't dat what we always do?"

Spark let out a laugh, "Nevahmind, Spot. Nevahmind…" He fell back to talk to Dutch and I stared ahead. What the hell was Spark getting at?

The boys started whooping as the docks came into view and most ran ahead to jump in, "How are they so awake this early?" A voice mumbled and I glanced over to see Hazard.

"Dey didn't have 6 glasses of alcohol."

"Balderdash."

I snorted, "Only old bags use da term 'balderdash'."

"And only toucholes call their Seconds old bags." Smirking, I picked her up and started walking toward the end of the dock. "Spot-Spot put me down!"

"What was that ya called me!"

"A touchole, now put me down!"

I started swinging her back and forth, preparing to toss her into the river. "Ya gonna take it back?"

"Never."

I swung her a few more times. "I don't like that ansah, Haz. Ya got three seconds ta take it back or else ya goin' into the rivah."

She didn't answer by the time I made it to three, so on the next upswing I let go, sending her flying into the water. She landed with a fairly unpleasant _smack_ and I cringed. She surfaced a sputtering, gasping, cussing monster. "Conlon so help me if you get into this water-"

I smirked and crouched down, "Whattaya gonna do, Murdoch?"

Her own smirk appeared as she glanced over my shoulder and gave a nod. Before I could look, I was shoved in. I turned my crouch into a dive, kicked off the bottom and came back to the surface to find Spark bent over laughing, "Mutiny! Why I outta!" I raised my cane at Spark as Hazard swam over to me, her blue eyes big as she smiled.

"Awe, Spot." I seriously thought she'd comfort me, but I must have forgotten I was dealing with Hazard. She wrapped her arms around my head and shoved me right back under.

Soon as I was under, I propelled myself forward and grabbed her around the waist to pull her down into the water.

We wrestled back and forth until we came up gasping for air. "Conlon!" She shrieked in laughter, splashing water at me.

"Try it again, Haz." I muttered darkly, swimming in a circle around her.

Hazard froze.

For a moment I wondered what she was up to, until I noticed she was focused on something on shore.

Turning, I looked over to see a guy a couple years older than me. He was about 5'6" with the same hair and eyes as Hazard. He could have probably been her twin.

"Hope?"

Going a good two shades lighter in the face, she swam toward the doc and started climbing up the ladder. "Haz, where ya goin'?"

She held up a hand and bit her lip. "Hi Sebastian."

I tread water, keepin' a close eye on the two. The guy looked completely gobsmacked, stared at her slackjawed like she'd just told him she was havin' his baby or somethin'. Finally, he spoke. "Hope what the – what are you doing here?"

Hazard chewed on her thumbnail, dripping water all over the dock and the guy's shoes. "They're my friends... and uhm... they're my newsies."

"Come again?"

She pointed over to me. "See that guy?" I narrowed my my eyes and swam closer. "That's Spot Conlon-"

"I've hoid of him."

Okay, so that stroked my ego a little. Yeah, I was King of Brooklyn, but still... it's nice to know people other than newsies know ya name, you know what I mean? Anyway, Hazard nodded. "I'm his second in command... have been since he took over Brooklyn a few years ago. I sell papers all day when you guys are at the Sheepshead."

"Do you have any idea what dad's gonna say about this when he finds out?" Ohhh, so they _were_ related.

"No." She said simply. "'Cause he's not gonna find out."

_Nice. I taught her well._

"What do you mean he's not gonna find out? Hope, he's gotta know about this."

There was a quick blur of motion, and before I was even able to register what was happening, Hazard had this Sebastian guy up against a stack of crates, her hands on his chest and face set like she was on a mission. "Sebastian Patrick Murdoch, you listen and you listen good. You are gonna turn around, you're gonna go home and you're gonna forget what ya saw here. The only time ya even notice I'm on the streets with these guys if ya pass me is if ya buyin' a paper from me, and if you say _one thing_ to dad or anybody about this, I'll bite ya thumbs off, hearin' me?"

I almost applauded. If there was ever a time I was _really_ glad I'd made her my second, it was now. Here she was, face to face with her own brother, threatenin' to bite his thumbs off. It was beautiful.

The guy sputtered before letting out a sigh and held his hands into the hair in surrender. "All right, I won't tell."

"Swear to me."

"I swear."

"On ma's grave." He hesitated. "Sebastian... you swear to me, right now, on ma's grave you ain't gonna tell anybody."

"Jeez, Hope. Ya nevah this pushy at home."

"Sebastian…" She threatened him with her eyes, just like I taught her.

"I swear ta ya, on ma's grave, that I won't tell nobody you're runnin' around being a newsie." He even held up his right hand.

Hazard nodded her head, "Good. Now, is dad and Wyatt gonna be back soon?"

"Nah, it's real busy taday. Some fancy pants is there." Sebastian smirked, "But, I gotta get goin'. Just on my way ta 'Hattan ta see a pretty lil' thing I met last night. You shoulda seen it, Hope. She was all crying and upset, and I just swooped in there and swept her off her feet. Her name's Penny and she's got these big, brown eyes."

Hazard's cheeks got red as I busted out laughing, "Hey, Haz! Tell ya brother ta enjoy my sloppy seconds!"

Sebastian looked confused, but mussed Hazard's hair, "See ya later, sis."

She swatted his hand away and he was off. She stood there for a moment, before bracing her head tightly in her hands, jaw falling open. "Did I really just do that?"

Climbing onto the dock beside her, I slapped my hand onto her shoulder. "Why yes, you certainly did _Hope_."

Her jaw snapped back in place, eyes zeroing in on me. They were sharp and fiery like I rarely ever saw them. It was both funny and scary at the same time. She drew back and punched me in the shoulder. "Okay, call me that again and I'll bite _your_ thumbs off."

I chucked, "You're funny Hope." And shoved her back into the water.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from the movie are not ours, the characters you don't are.**

Chapter Six: Hope's POV

It was just another Monday morning. I got to the distribution center right behind Spot, bought my fifty papes, and we headed out to our respective selling spots. It use to bug me that he always stayed only a block or so from me because he knew I could defend myself, but lately things felt different.

I shook those crazy thoughts away and went on with my selling, which was easy enough considering there were a few decent headlines thanks to the Mayor for real this time being caught in a prostitution ring. Selling all fifty in record time, I started making my way towards Spot. For once, I was the first one finished and waiting for _him_. I could already feel the cocky smirk pulling up my lips.

He caught my eyes as I pushed through towards him and obviously noticed my smirk. He rolled his lightning blues but continued to watch me as I made a beeline towards him, not even registering the girl I was about to run into.

We smacked right into each other. I caught myself, but saw she was going down so my quick reflexes grabbed her and pulled her up right, "Sorry 'bout that." I told her, already scanning the crowd for those blue eyes.

"Hope?" It took me a second to take in the dark features of the woman standing in front of me. It was Lacy.

Well... shit.

My mind raced... this made two times I'd been caught in action by someone related to my other life. This was bad. This was so bad. "I don't know you." I blurted, pulling my cap down over my face. "I don't know what you're talkin' about lady, I nevah seen you befoah in my life."

"Hope, stop it." It came out like a threat. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be home?"

I bit down on my lip nervously. "I'm not doing anything... I just needed some extra money is all, so I'm just selling a couple papers." I could see her eyes sizing me up the way people do sometimes when they know I'm not telling the whole truth. It's usually Spot or one of the Brooklyn boys doing it though, and I think when it was Lacy doing it, it felt so much worse. A cold stone settled into the pit of my stomach. I knew that I was going to have to lie, and it was going to have to be a big one for it to work. "Look, Lacy... please don't tell anybody. All I wanted to do was make a little bit of money so that I could get da a nice birthday present and they won't let me get a job."

From behind Lacy, I saw Spot walking over and discretely held my finger up, stopping him in his tracks. He gave me a look and mouthed the word "_again?"_

Lacy shook her head. "Hope I don't know about this."

"It's nothing permanent, I promise. Like I said, I'm just trying to get the money for da's birthday present. Once I get the money for it and buy it, I'm done, okay?"

She looked uncomfortable, but nodded hesitantly, "Well, alright."

Relief coursed through me, "Thanks, Lace. I'll see ya later to night, ya?"

The Spanish girl gave a small smile, "Yeah. Be careful." She gave one last look before continuing down the street.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but when I turned to Spot I knew it had fallen to a grimace. "Shit."

Spot shook his head, "Dis is happenin' too often, Haz. Ya might have ta tell ya old man."

He was probably right, but that would mean the end of my newsie career, so I bristled, "No. She ain't gonna tell, she doesn't know I've been doing this for seven years."

"I don't know, Haz…" Spot trailed off and then sighed, "Ready ta get some lunch?"

My stomach grumbled, "I guess that means yes." I muttered.

He gave a low chuckle and tossed his arm around my shoulders, "Youse and ya stomach."

I elbowed him playfully in the side and shook my head. "What's wrong wid my stomach?"

"S'a bottomless pit, dat's what's wrong wid it." We stopped at a vendor on the side of the street and bought some food, crouching down to sit on the curb.

Through a mouthful of apple, I looked over at Spot. "So what's the woid on Harlem?"

Spot looked over at me, a dark grin across his face. "Why? Miss ya boyfriend?" He rubbed his side when he caught another elbow in it, this one harder than the first, playful one I'd given him. Taking another bite from his food, he rolled his eyes. "Cowboy tells me dey makin' plans ta form an alliance wid us."

I made a face, "You ain't gonna go wid it, are ya?"

"C'mon, Haz, you know how dis woiks. It's all politics." He took another bite of his food, chewed and swallowed. I handed my apple over to him, suddenly losing my appetite. He nodded his thanks and continued. "Look, if ya worried about Twist, we can take care of him latah if he tries anything. But until then, ya need ta play nice."

"Spot da guy's a toerag!"

He gave me a look. "Trust me, I don't like him any moah den you do, and I don't wanna do dis. But the moah people we got on Brooklyn's side da bettah." I opened my mouth to say something and immediately shut it when I saw the look on his face, the smiling blue eyes I'd so often seen in my presence suddenly cold and dominant. "I _know_, all right?"

"No way. I don't like this." I stood up to walk away and froze when his hand gripped at my wrist, pulling me back down on the curb.

He kept his hand around my wrist and fixed me with that look again. "He touches you, you come straight ta me. But until then," he patted my cheek, probably a little rougher than he'd intended to. "Play nice."

I grudgingly agreed. Polishing off my apple, he stood and held out his hand, "Wanna come ta da docks taday?"

Staring, a little surprised at his offer to help me up, I slowly replied, "Shoah. I have nothing bettah ta do till latah." Taking his hand, he effortlessly pulled me to my feet.

Turning down the street, our walk lapsed into comfortable silence. When we reached the docks, we were greeted warmly by the boys, "Hey, Spot!" "Hey, Hazard!"

I strolled away from Spot and over to Sparks who was playing a game of black jack with Scotty, "Hey, boys."

Sparks glanced up, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Hazard Murdoch. Gracing us with her presence once again."

I knocked him in the head, "Dat's right. You may start your fawning immediately."

Sparks snorted, "Yea, dat'll be da day."

Rolling my eyes, I turned away, "But, you can fawn over a guy." I looked pointedly at the Brooklyn leader.

"Ha, no. Dat's fear, not fawning and besides, if he saw me fawnin' ovah ya, Haz, I'd be scared foah me life!" Sparks replied as he went over twenty-one again. He cursed.

Scotty laughed, "Ya suck at dis, Sparks."

I asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

Glancing up, Scotty looked confused, "Spark sucks at dis."

"No, what Spark said about fawning and Spot." I replied, getting a little agitated.

Spark glanced up at me, then away, "Oh, nothing. Just a joke."

I crouched down next to them, "So clue me in. I wanna know this joke."

Spark shifted in his seat, dark bangs spilling into his eyes. "It ain't that funny, really."

"Still wanna know." The returned to their game as though I weren't even there, and, feeling myself start to get pissy, I stood up and walked away. I sat down at the edge of the dock, letting my legs swing above the water. Dutch positioned himself next to me.

"You hear about Harlem?"

"Don't tawk ta me about it right now, Dutchy. I ain't in da mood."

He held his hands up, "Awright. Sorry, just tryin' ta make conversation."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Just get outta here, Dutch. I'm tryin' ta think."

Letting out a sigh, Dutch stood up and dove into the water. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on top of my thighs and focused ahead, the bodies flailing and splashing in the water becoming nothing more than background noise. What the hell was Spark talkin' about with the fawning... as often as I'm around boys, seems like they just get harder and harder to understand sometimes. My thoughts eventually came back to Harlem... I would have to play nice. How I'd ever manage to do that with Twist as their leader was beyond me. The only way I could think of playing nice would have been showing mercy and just putting the scumbag in the hospital instead of just killing him.

_They'd better have a damn good reason for wanting to have our backs._

I thought, almost savagely. I could think of no one I disliked more than Twist, he just seemed to rub me the wrong way.  
"Dat's a concentrated look ya got on ya face." A voice said, and I glanced over at Mime, who sat down next to me.

"Not really in the mood to chat, Mime."

He shot me a smile, "Dat's alright. We can sit here. Betta den you mopin' all by yaself."  
"I ain't mopin'." I totally was and it pissed me off.

Mime shrugged, "Whatevah."

So, we sat there and watched the other boys jump into the East River. We even laughed as Spark threw a fit at Scotty about the black jack they'd been playing. Especially when Dutch got tired of hearing Spark complain and pushed him over the dock and into the water. He came up sputtering, cursing and spewing the gross river water.

"Crap. I gotta go." I muttered to Mime, and ruffled his hair as I stood up.  
He scowled and tried to fix it. "See ya, Haz._"__  
__  
_I smiled innocently and then turned to look down at the end where Spot was lounging arrogantly and lazily swinging his cane. He glanced up and noticed me watching him. I gave him a wave, and he nodded. Turning away, I headed down the docks and towards home to prepare dinner.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Eight – Spot's POV**

The next few days went on without a lot of trouble. Hazard had to find a new sellin' spot after that lady walked up to her, but I stuck to mine, figurin' she could handle herself as she'd told me so many times before. Harlem had joined the alliance with Manhattan and Brooklyn, and, as much as I hate to admit it, things were goin' fairly well between us. Hazard was still pissed about the fact that I'd let them in as easily as I had, but understood how important it was for us to just man up and deal with it.

I'd finished sellin' my papes for the day and headed to the docks. It was nice out, so I knew the boys that had finished would be there. I didn't know, though, that Hazard would be waitin' for me. She was sitting on my crate, arms crossed tight against her chest. At first, I was annoyed that she'd had the stones to actually sit in my place, but when I got closer, I felt something else.

Her hair was flying all over the place, and the shirt sat weird on her shoulder, face set tight in a grimace that made me a little nervous at first. It wasn't until I'd gotten within speaking distance that I'd seen how pale she was, though.

"What are ya doin' here, Hazard?"

I'd expected her to answer me with some smartass comment, as she usually would, but instead, her face shot up to see mine, jaw set tight. "Either _you_ do somethin' ta break alliance with Harlem and get Twist outta here, or_ I_ will."

It was then that I'd realized why she looked so bad. Stiffening, I gripped tightly onto my cane. "What did he do to ya?"

She threw her hands into the air, eyes blazing. "He fuckin' cornered me-"

"_What_ did he do to ya?"

Standing up, she turned away, "Fucking asshole pinned me against the wall. Tried to rip my shirt…" She shivered slightly, "Put his filthy mouth on me." Her voice was low and dark. It would have stunned me had I not been shaking in anger.

I moved to put my hand on her shoulder, but stopped myself, "I'll walk ya home. Den I'll send a boidie ta _request_ dat Harlem comes here foah a meetin'. I hoped you left him with a souvenir." ****

Turning back, her sky blue eyes glittering a bit with angry tears, she tried to smile a little, "He might never be able to have kids. Though I imagine no woman would want to procreate with _that_." She spat the word and shuddered.

I inwardly marveled at her strength. Any other girl would have fallen to pieces, but not Hazard. She pulled her shirt over her shoulder and began walking, head high. The only way I knew this incident had shook her up was how close she stayed to my side on the walk home. So close I could smell the slight aroma of vanilla coming off her and she would actually bump into me every once in a while.

Finally, after we'd gotten halfway to her house, she spoke. "If we do any more dealin's with Harlem, is it all right if Spark sits in foah me? I know dat aside from me he's closest to ya, and he's quick on the uptake."

"I don't see why that'd be a problem," I said and took my hat off long enough to run a hand through my hair. "But Haz, do you really want that? I mean, you duckin' out of meetin's with 'em will only prove that what he did got to ya. Besides... I think the last we're gonna see of 'em is when they get here latah." We stopped in front of her house and I looked at her. "Take it easy awright?" She didn't say anything. In fact, what she did surprised me more than anything I'd ever heard come out of her mouth. She propelled herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around me in a hug. Hesitantly, I gave her back a brief rub and nodded toward the house. "Get in there. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

Hazard nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. I stayed long enough to make sure she got inside all right before heading back to the docks, my torso still warm from where she had been only seconds before.

I debated on what I should do now. Should I go to the other Burroughs and see which would have my back in the event of a war? Or should I wait and see what happened at tomorrow's meeting? I vetoed the latter idea, knowing without a doubt that the only likely thing that would happen would be me soakin' Twist within an inch of his life.

Changing directions, I headed towards the docks. As I headed down them I found the newsie I was looking for, "Shadow!"

The young boy came jogging up to me, "Yeah, Spot?"

"I want youse ta go ta Harlem and tell Twist I request ta see him tomarrah at four." I ordered the boy and then watched as he went off running down the street.

Going to the end of the dock I sat down heavily on my crate and sighed. Spark came up out of the water, "Heya, Spot! Where's Haz? She usually visits foah a bit."

I felt my jaw clench angrily, "I took her home. She's had a rough day."

Spark's eyebrows furrowed and he came a bit closer and dropped his voice, "What happened?"

Staring out at the rivah, I replied, "I'm breakin' da alliance with Harlem."

I watched as his face flushed red with anger, "What 'e do, Spot?"

My lips twitched slightly, basking in the loyalty of the Brooklyn Boys, "'e cornahed her, Spark. And I wasn't dere ta save her." I didn't know that's how I actually felt until it slipped out.

Spark sat down on a crate beside me, "How bad was it?"

My stomach clenched at the thought of how lucky she actually was, "Coulda been worse. But dat don't mattah. What mattahs is dat it happened, and now I'm gonna take care of it."

I saw Spark's fists ball up beside me, "Can I sit in on dis?"

Once again, my chest swelled with pride at how my boys stuck by me and Hazard when it really mattered. Yeah, so they could be clowns and had a hard time takin' much seriously, but when push comes ta shove, they have the back of their leader and second in command. "Yeah, you can sit in. But leave Twist ta me. There's a point I need ta prove and it ain't gonna get t'ru his head unless I'm da one deliverin' da message."

His hand clapped onto my back, "Sure t'ing, boss."

Twist didn't show up the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. The longer he waited to show up, more and more I found myself getting short with people and just _praying_ someone would pick a fight with me so I could work out some of the anger. I mean, yeah, I wanted to beat the hell out of Twist, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna kill him. As much as I felt the need to defend Hazard, and make sure that I sent a message out to let everyone know that this kind of shit didn't happen in Brooklyn as long as I was leader, he wasn't worth killin'. Hell, he probably wasn't even worth soakin'.

"Spot, ya makin' me noivous." Spark muttered from beside me on the couch.

I shot him a scowl as I stood up to pace. I had practically glued myself to Hazard since the incident. We sold together again and I walked her to her door straight after work every day. I refused to give Twist an opening, though I could tell Hazard was both annoyed and thankful.

"Dis guy bettah show up. I miss Hazard around." Spark muttered, shifting restlessly.

Just as I started to tap my cane in impatience, Shadow came running into the lodging house, "Spot! Harlem just crossed da Brooklyn Bridge!"

"Finally. Da mary took long enough." Spark muttered.

I shook my head, "He did it ta one up me. Ta show he don't listen, dat Brooklyn doesn't control him."

"Pfft, Brooklyn owns everyone." Was his reply.

The smirk pulled up the corners of my mouth, "Guess we'll just have ta show him dat."

I sat down once again next to Spark and kicked back, trying to look as relaxed as possible. If they got the impression coming in that all was well, the fight would blindside them, which was exactly what I wanted. Twist walked into the lodging house with a few of his pals. They made themselves comfortable, and I had to fight to keep myself calm. Not only had this jackass attacked my second in command, but they had absolutely no problem just walkin' into my lodgin' house like they owned the place. I slid my cane back into my belt loop and leaned forward.

"Stand up." It was an order and a threat, not a request. Twist's boys knew that immediately and rose to their feet, despite the looks they'd received from their leader. When Twist didn't stand up, I raised an eyebrow. "I said stand up, Harlem."

Twist hesitated before rising to his feet alongside his group. He made a point to step forward outside of them to show dominance. Despite myself, I had to admit the guy had style. "So what'd ya want, Conlon?"

"It's Spot." Spark snapped, which sent a pang shooting into my stomach. He and Hazard were so similar in how they dealt with the guy. She should have been there.

"What'd ya want, _Spot?"_

I leaned forward more at the waist, trying to remain calm. Shaking my tobacco out on the table, I started rolling myself a cigarette. "So, here's the deal." I began, sprinkling the tobacco flakes onto the paper. "I tried ta make nice wid you guys, so did da rest of my group," I paused to lick the paper and sealed it over the rest of the cigarette. I brought it to my lips and struck a match, lighting it. "But," I deliberately blew a stream of smoke in their direction, "_you_ crossed a serious line a few days ago."

Twist made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't do anythin' wrong."

Spark moved to rise and I held my hand up, a silent order for him to stay put. This was my fight. I didn't need his interference. He got the message and sat back down. "Dat ain't what I hoid."

Twist sighed, "I didn't do anything more den what she's wanted since she met me."

I held my hand up again and narrowed my eyes. "Let's take dis talk outside," I said calmly. "I feel like t'ings would go moah smoothly wid it just bein' us two."

"If we go outside, one of us is gonna get hoit." He smirked.

_You have no idea._

I rose to my feet and started to the door, motioning for him to follow me. We stepped out the back door and I crossed my arms, fingers falling just a few inches from the tip of my can. "I already hoid Hazard's side a da story. Why don't you tell me yours?"

Twist raised an eyebrow. "Look, all I did was kiss her. We been tawkin' when we see each othah a lot lately, so we went inta the alley and kissed foah a while. Whatevah she told ya... it ain't da truth."

In my mind, I saw what Hazard had looked like when I found her on the dock; face pale, shirt ripped, tears wellin' up in her eyes. Before I could even stop myself, my hand was around the tip of my cane and it was sailing into his stomach. He hunched over under the force of the blow and I followed up with another swipe to the side of the head. His body rocked to the side, and this time, using the gold tip of my cane, I hit him right in the side of the head and kicked him in the side.

He fell onto the ground with a groan. I planted my foot on his chest and looked down at him. "I guess you were right. One of us did get hoit."

I took a few steps back as his boys came outside and stopped dead on the steps. Staring them down with a cold, hard gaze, I gestured to their leader, "Take 'im outta my sight. Let him be a warning dat Brooklyn don't tolerate pricks that force themselves on women." I paused for effect, "And don't evah t'ink about stepping foot on Brooklyn soil again."

As soon as they were out of sight, I turned from the lodging house and made my way down the street. As much as I wanted to visit Hazard and tell her about the meeting, I knew it was late enough that her brothers and old man would be home. That didn't stop me from heading in the direction of her home.

About a block away, I thought better of my decision and started to turn around. Then I thought again and started to turn back just as a body crashed into me. I caught them by the shoulders and stared down in surprise, "Haz?"

Bright blue eyes rose to meet mine, "Spot?"

"Whatsa mattah?"

Her eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them, face probably paler than what it was a few days before after Twist had man-handled her. "Spot... my dad knows."

It was like a punch in the gut, "Wh-how'd he find out!"

"Lacy... my brother's fiance, the girl who saw me a few days back – she mentioned me sellin' papes in front of my brother Wyatt." She raked a hand through her hair furiously. "He pitched a fit... told dad." Her voice hitched upward at the word 'dad' and I realized that she'd been crying. "I can't... I can't sell anymoah."

Those words seriously drove home what we'd been fearing and expecting since she joined the newsies. Somethin' in my chest squirmed, I couldn't let her go... she was Brooklyn almost as much as I was, the thought of not havin' her around, mouthin' off ta me and the other boys, it was like a block of ice was in my stomach.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do." I told her, giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

Her eyes fell to the ground, "I don't think so. They're all furious with me. They don't understand what this means to me and they refuse to listen!" She stomped her foot in frustration and I couldn't stop a small, cynical chuckle.

"And I just whipped Harlem's ass foah you." I muttered, crossing my arms.

Hazard's eyes widened in shock, "He finally showed up?"

I scoffed, "Yea, aftah t'ree days. Tried ta say you was lyin'. But I took care 'a him."

She did it again, throwing her arms around my middle and hugging me. This time, though, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed gently. "I'll take care of this, too." I promised, quietly without thinking of what I was getting into. "You'll be sellin' papes again in no time."

Hazard shook gently in a small laugh, "Don't go makin' promises ya can't keep, ya doity bum." She told me, pulling away all of a sudden.

"I'm serious, Haz."

She sighed and turned to walk away, "Ya can't control everything, Spot Conlon."

I reached out suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me. I was desperate that she didn't leave, "Hope. I'll fix this."

"Can you, Spot?" She stared up at me and I couldn't help but just stare back. This feeling in my stomach suddenly flipped and a new emotion nearly floored me.

I brought my hand up to cup the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine. She melted against me almost instantly, which surprised me because the Hazard I knew loved to fight with me. My hands slipped to her waist as hers wrapped around my neck, threading through the hair at my nape. She let out a soft sigh and I wanted to groan as I pulled her completely against me.

As much as I hated the idea, I broke away and rested my forehead against hers. "I can and I will." Hazard chewed on her lower lip, and I could practically see the wheels turnin' in her head. The way she chewed her lip like that... I bent my head down to kiss her again, but she took a step back. I cocked an eyebrow and she took another step away from me.

"Don't, okay?"

Okay, so that hurt. A lot. Rejection wasn't something I really dealt with; I took my cap off and swiped my fingers through my hair. "What'd I do?"

"Just -" She let out a breath, eyes moving around like she was searchin' the crowd for something. "I have to go."


End file.
